


And The Winner Is

by ClaraLuna98



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Danny and Roy spend some alone time after the crowning





	

_“I kind of get the feeling you have a crush on Bianca Del Rio when she’s not in drag. Do you?”_

The question played through Danny’s head. He thought he had been more careful during filming. Of course he had a crush on Roy. He was gorgeous. And kind. And funny. And kind of a bitch. But in a way that made you like him more. Okay, Danny had it bad. But, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, so he had to act like nothing was happening. He spent all of filming trying to be discreet about it. Guess he didn’t do a good job.

He sat in his car outside Roy’s apartment. He’d invited Danny and Shane over to hang out and do some day drinking to celebrate his win. He was hesitant, but he hoped Shane being there would distract him enough from making a fool of himself. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, a bottle of wine in hand. He didn’t know why he was nervous. It’s not like he was going to be alone with Roy. The three of them always had a good time.

But still, as Danny stepped into the elevator, he contemplated turning tail and running.

“Hey there Chola.” Roy greeted when he opened the door. A bright smile on his face. Danny’s heart fluttered at the sight of him. Roy’s dimples had a way of making his face look younger. And his smile could light up a room. Danny smiled back, pulling the older queen into a hug.

“How’s it feel to be a winner?” He asked, stepping into the apartment.

“I was surprised as hell I’ll tell you that.” He replied, taking the bottle from Danny.

“Bitch, are you really tryna tell me you didn’t think you’d win?” Danny raised an eyebrow. “You cleared a spot for the crown before you even left.” He followed him into the kitchen.

“No, I definitely knew I’d win.” He countered. “But, I thought they would air the tie.” Roy pulled a bottle opener from a drawer, setting to work on the bottle.

When they filmed the crowning, after filming each of them winning, because the votes were so close they filmed a tie between Bianca and Adore. Danny hoped he’d see it too.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “That would have been cool.” An uneasy silence fell over the room. Neither of them looked at each other.

“So,” Danny finally broke the silence. “Where’s Shane?”

“Oh,” Roy seemed to snap out of a daze. “He couldn’t make it.” Danny’s stomach dropped. Being alone with Roy is exactly what he didn’t want to happen.

“What the hell did he have planned that’s more fun than us?” Roy poured two glasses of the wine and handed one to Danny.

“He said something about his mom coming to visit.” He took a sip from his glass. “Whatever. We can have fun without him.”

“Totally.” Danny laughed, albeit awkwardly, as he and Roy toasted.

“Let’s move this to the living room.” He suggested.

“Why? So we can watch you take the crown a third time?” Danny jabbed, but followed him anyway.

“I mean if that’s what you want to do.” Roy laughed. “I’ve got it on the DVR.”

“And just how many times have you watched yourself take that crown?” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“That, Pussyfart, is none of your business.” Roy smiled again. His dimples lighting up his tan face. “Are we gonna watch or no?” He sat on the couch and turned on the tv. He noticed Danny was still standing. “Are you gonna stand there all day Chola? You can sit you know. I don’t bite.” Danny bit his lip and took a seat next to Roy. “You okay?”

“Fine.” He lied, taking a swig from his glass. In truth, his heart was pounding, his stomach was in knots, and frankly, he was surprised his hands weren’t shaking. “Sorry. I’m just kinda worn out. You know, the season six tour coming up. And then BOTS.”

“I get it.” Roy assured, clapping him on the shoulder. “There’s a lot going on lately.” They sat in silence for a moment. “Did you ever think you’d make it this far?”

“No way in hell.” Danny admitted. “I told you. I ran out of clothes by episode three.”

“That’s right.” Roy recalled. “Probably why you lost, Bitch.”

“Fuck you, Whore.” Danny put his glass down and grabbed the pillow from under him. Smacking Roy in the face with it.

“Watch it Bitch.” Roy laughed. “You spill wine on my couch you’re a dead Chola.” He put down his own glass and picked up a pillow.

“Careful Old Lady.” Danny teased, as Roy began to fight back. “You might bust a hip.”

“You’re such a child.”

“Says the one fighting back.” They were both laughing like maniacs. Danny got on his knees on the couch to gain a higher ground. But a hit from Roy sent him toppling down on top of him.

They stared at each other. Both too shocked to speak. Danny’s cheeks were cherry red, and Roy thought he looked beautiful. And Danny, he couldn’t look away from Roy’s eyes. Bright amber orbs that seemed to stare right into his soul. He wanted to kiss him.

Roy looked away first. Breaking whatever spell they were under. Danny let out a nervous laugh and got off of him.

“Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks still just as red.

“It’s fine.” Roy replied a little too quickly. Roy felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He tried to adjust himself so Danny wouldn’t notice, but the weight of Danny on top of him made him hard.

He couldn’t deny he found Danny extremely attractive. He half hoped Danny would have admitted to having a crush on him during the reunion. Then maybe he’d feel a little less like a dirty old man.

“So, the reunion?” Danny asked.

“The reunion.” Roy turned it on and they sat back. On opposite ends of the couch.

They watched in silence, barely paying attention, but laughing where they needed to.

When the top three came out and did their skit, they both had smiles on their faces.

“Remember when Shane insisted on wearing her dress during the first run?” Danny recalled. “I want to wear the dress.” He did his best Courtney impression, which sounded more like a drunk Irishman than Australian.

“She just wanted to show off her Marco Marco.” Roy rolled his eyes.

“It’s a shame he couldn’t make it today.”

“Yeah. I miss his whiny ass voice.”

“I thought that was Ganja.”

“Him too.” They laughed, and the air in the room seemed to lighten. When they turned their attention back to the tv, the audience questions were about to begin.

_“I kind of get the feeling you have a crush on Bianca Del Rio when she’s not in drag. Do you?” Latrice read from the card._

_“Well. If I did, I would have tried to cop a feel and I didn’t. So.” Adore explained._

_“Listen. I wouldn’t have sex with her, cuz I only give to charity once a year.” Bianca quipped._

“Charity, huh Bitch?” Danny looked at Roy out of the corner of his eye.

“What? Feeling attacked?” Roy smirked as he took a sip of his wine.

“What would you have said if I said I did have a crush on you?” Danny asked. Curiosity getting the best of him.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “What does it matter? You said you didn’t.”

“Well, what if I had been lying?”

“What’s with all the questions?” Roy turned to look at him. “What’s going on with you?”

“I’m just trying to pick your brain. Damn girl. Touchy much?”

“Danny,” Roy sighed. “Were you lying when you answered?” Danny bit his lip and stood.

“You know, I should get going.” He made a beeline for the door, but Roy grabbed his arm. Stopping him.

“What the hell is going on? You think you can’t tell me the truth?” Roy looked hurt.

“Yes Roy.” He broke from his grip. “I lied when I answered. Is that what you wanted to hear? Have I embarrassed myself enough for you?” Roy was frozen. Danny liked him? “I’m just gonna go.”

“Danny stop.” He paused reaching for the handle. “Look at me. Please.” Danny turned around, green eyes meeting amber.

“What?”

“You want to know what I would have done?” Roy forced himself to move, and took Danny into his arms, pressing his lips to his.

“Maybe.” He said, when the kiss broke. Both of them left breathless. “I would have done that.”

“You Bitch.” Danny let out a breathless giggle, and pulled him in for another kiss. His arms wrapping around Roy’s waist as he pressed their bodies together.

“Why don’t we take this into the other room.” Roy suggested. A mischievous look in his eye.

“That sounds good to me.” Roy made himself look away from Danny, and led him into the bedroom.

_“And the winner is… Bianca Del Rio!”_


End file.
